A Ridiculous Second Chance- Book One
by fatjesus1993
Summary: This is my first story ever and it is a SI/OC fanfiction. Follow me as I explore the Harry Potter world as I adjust to my new surroundings and attend my first year at Hogwarts.


**Disclaimer: I do not own anything in regards to Harry Potter or Naruto they belong to who they belong to. All I own is the shovel and toys I use to play in their sandboxes. Oh and I own my OC and any I add I guess if that wasn't clear.**

 **Anyway I hope you all enjoy my first ever story and SI fanfiction.**

'...Thinking...'

"...Speaking..."

"... _Speaking with a creature..._ "

-o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o-

 **Introduction**

 **~Death and a New Beginning~**

-o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o-

I was just crossing the street when it happened.

THUD, SNAPS, SQUELCHES, CRACKING, the loud squealing of brakes on asphalt, and one more THUD to end it was all that I heard before my life came to a surprisingly painless end as I found myself being embraced by darkness.

Abruptly I felt a powerful tug coming from the center of my being that brought with it a feeling of weightlessness. Alarmed I snapped open my eyes too a stark whiteness that seemed to go on for all of eternity.

Just like that a new kind of weight came crashing back down on me flooding me with the feelings of grief. Denial, rage, depression, bargaining, and finally acceptance. I'm not sure how long it took me to finally get to acceptance since time was a rather difficult concept to follow in the vast whiteness of where I was. Realizing that I couldn't change what was happening anyway, a kind of appreciation of what I had came over me.

That however didn't mean I didn't miss anything. My family, friends, and hobbies.

My name was Matthew Johnson and by the time this had happened I was a 25 year old american, otaku, office worker with a wide array of hobbies. I played video-games, d&d, made art, smithed, played instruments, but most of the time I would just stay in to read books or watch anime. I had just finished rereading and rewatching the Harry Potter books and movies for the nth time before i found myself here.

I couldn't help but let a sigh escape my lips as I stood there just reminiscing about everything and everyone, and then I heard something.

Two small coughs came from behind me. Whirling around I couldn't believe what I was seeing.

'Holy shit... these must be the most beautiful women anyone's ever seen', I couldn't help but think as I felt my jaw hit the floor.

There before me stood three women, who looked like sisters. From left to right stood a brunette woman with soft features who's hair was tied up in a loose bun, next to her stood a blond woman with more angular features with hair that cascaded down her back bringing her hand down from her face, and finally there stood a red haired woman whose features were a mixture of the others with wild hair that came down to her shoulders.

They had their arms linked, wearing dazzling gowns that sparkled in the whiteness,

Somehow I managed to shut my mouth and turn away trying to hide my reddening face. 'I really must be dead there's no way women with such ethereal beauty could actually exist' I couldn't help thinking to myself.

Suddenly they all giggled.

"Well well aren't you the flatterer' said the brunette with a small smile on her lips.

"However we do regretfully have to inform you that you have died, although, from what we have seen you have already dealt with that" said the blond as their expressions all turned slightly somber

'Of course none of this could have been a dream' I thought as I released another sigh as a shook my head.

"Sadly this is not, however that doesn't mean that this is your last stop" the redhead chimed in with a smirk.

Suddenly my eyes widened as I realized that I hadn't spoken a word. ' No way they're in my head'.

Once again another round of giggles erupted from the trio.

"U..uhm I don't mean to be rude but who are you and what did you mean by "this won't be my last stop"?" I asked them trying to ignore the fact that they can hear my thoughts.

"Well Matthew we are the goddesses known as Brigid and we have picked up your soul' said the blond.

"What do you mean by picked up my soul?" I couldn't help but ask, A little shocked that this was actually happening.

"Well when a soul dies unjustly there is a chance for a god or goddess to pick up their soul and give them another option instead of death with a few boons that is" explained the red head.

"And as it happens we were the goddess who chose you" the brunette chimed in.

"Also as you were picked up by a triple goddess each of us will grant you a boon of your choice" the blond finished.

"Wow,,,,, this is incredible" I looked at them with awe. "So what's my choice instead of death?"

Suddenly bright smiles erupted from their faces. "Well how would you like to be reborn in the world of Harry Potter in the year of 1980?" asked the brunette.

I just froze. I couldn't think I couldn't breathe, not like I had to any way but there was no way I was expecting this, it was like a dream come true. It took me a while to recover from the shear shock of her words.

They all burst out laughing at this and once again I had to turn to try and hide my reddening face.

"We..well before I say yes will I be able to keep my memories?" I couldn't help but ask begging internally that they would say yes.

"Yes, however we will have to make you forget your name. That way it will ease your acclimation to your new world." spoke the red head.

"Deal" I almost shouted as I gave an excited nod to them all seeing as that was a rather easy condition.

"Fantastic! Let's continue on then." the blond smiled and said. "Please feel free to tell us what favors you would like"

"Hmmmmm…. Well first I would like to be born as the heir to the most noble and ancient house of Black" I stated which received nods from the trio.

"That will be doable?" said the blond.

After some more thought I spoke again. "Could you make it so I could also use magic like chakra from Naruto?" I asked once again hoping that it would be doable as well.

"Hmm I can do that but it will simply seem like wandless magic to others if you choose to use it without your wand. However we will not be providing you with any jutsu for you to use. SO you will have to work with whatever you can remember." the redhead smirked as she finished.

"Okay" I said with a nod. Thankfully I was just as obsessed with Naruto as I was with Harry Potter so it shouldn't be to much trouble but still this will be super awesome.

"Now I wonder what your last wish will be" the brunette finished with a giggle.

"I would like to be born part giant as well I think" I finished with a nod.

"That's it.. No no that won't do I'll grant you one more that was barely anything at all." Stated the brunette.

The others eyed her with surprise at what she just said.

"Uhmmm okay then…. I guess then could you grant me the ability to talk with creatures both magical and non as well?" I asked hesitantly after thinking some more as the only other thing I would want at the time.

She burst out laughing at that." Now that's a wish! Perfect then it will be done" she said giving me a wink.

I could only smile back at that.

"Now do you have any questions before you go?" asked the red head.

"Well will I be seeing any of you again after this?" I felt I had to ask them that one.

"Only time will tell" the brunette said giving me a coy smile and another wink.

Then the blond once again coughed to clear the air."Well then I believe that finishes our tasks. We wish you good luck and hope you enjoy this second chance." She said with a bright smile.

With a shake of my head they all smiled at me once again as I felt another tug. Then as suddenly as before I was embraced by darkness and next all I could feel was warmth.

-o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o-

 **Well thank you all for reading the introduction of my first fan-fiction.**

 **I don't really know what to put here but please feel free to send me critiques, however I am just writing this for fun so don't get butt hurt if I ignore what some of you have to say.**

 **Also I don't know if this is considered short but since this was just an introduction I feel that the length was ok. I will however be planning on having 3,000+ words going forward in my chapters after this.**

 **Also there will be pairings however most likely they won't begin until the third or fourth book in cannon. So for now enjoy reading about blooming friendships. Oh and also be prepared to see some bashing, maybe, but it will most likely just be minor.**

 **Anyway feel free to stick around and enjoy what I end up creating within the Harry Potter sandbox with a few handfuls of sand from the Naruto box mixed in as well.**

 **Well then until next time...**


End file.
